


当命运踹了你一脚

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	当命运踹了你一脚

（1）

“结弦，你在找什么呢？”

上楼来送水果的由美妈妈看着自己的儿子，带着眼镜，焦躁的在书桌的纸堆里翻着什么，一时不知道该把水果盘放在哪里。

“又是什么找不到了？好好收拾一下的话，会不会好一些？”

本来手在纸堆里疯狂扒拉的羽生结弦听见妈妈的问题，连呼吸都窒了一瞬，僵硬的扯起嘴角找着借口：“啊，是在找邮票呢。我刚刚才发现还漏了一位参演嘉宾，正要再去一趟邮局。”

妈妈像全天下所有的妈妈一样唠叨了他几句，顺便将关心夹在里面。

“现在已经很晚了哦。结弦不如先把桌子收拾好，明天再去邮局吧？”

心里无比惊慌，表面上却不能让妈妈看出端倪。羽生结弦很利索的应着妈妈的话，在由美关门出去的瞬间又像饿虎扑食一般冲到桌前，翻着并不是邮票的其他东西。

所以到底去哪里了？FaOI主办方送来的海报下面没有，空信封下面没有，平时放那张纸的抽屉里也没有。找不到重要的收藏的羽生结弦瘫坐在椅子上，脑海里开始思考最坏的结局。

我不会是把那张纸给夹在纪念海报里寄出去了吧？

又或者是刚刚收拾废纸的时候扔掉了？

心里暗暗祈祷是第二种结局的他又去翻了垃圾桶，无果，再一次瘫坐在椅子上变成一条咸鱼。

药丸，到底是放到谁的信封里了？封口费要给多少才合适？

（2）

“怎么看你魂不守舍的。”

织田信成在他对面用叉子慢条斯理的卷茄汁意大利面，看着羽生结弦用勺子往鼻孔的方向送蛋包饭的时候终于坐不住了，阻止了他往奇怪位置运行的手臂。

“nobu，你有没有为暗恋做过什么傻事？”

刚刚点餐之后就安静如鸡的羽生突然开口了。

“有吧。”织田歪着头想了想，“我小学的时候有一次故意和喜欢的女生撞了水杯的款式，被人起哄的时候还死不承认，结果第二天女孩子就换了个新水杯。”完全沉浸在回答问题的织田发现羽生的情绪并没有因为听见自己的傻事而变好，担忧的吃掉叉子上的意面，含含糊糊的问：

“你干啥了？社交网络上用FaOI的帐号表白新垣结衣了？”

看羽生的表情，似乎他干的事情比这个还要蠢，织田没法想象了。

“就，前段时间，我把冰演之后的合影和纪念版海报邮寄到参演选手的手里，不小心把傻事的结晶也给放信封里了。”

羽生结弦干脆不吃了，放下勺子，满脸懊悔。

“你回去拆开那个信封看一看，在你手里是最好，悄悄给我就行，一个字都别说。”

到底啥玩意啊？？？织田突然有一种抽奖的心态，拆开信封有几率得知羽生座长的大秘密，可惜他已经收到信封拆开看了，里面就是用座长名义寄出的合照和纪念海报，没别的东西。

羽生结弦眼神暗淡了几分，兴致缺缺的服用桌上的食物，在织田那强烈的好奇心之下也没说出别的情报，着实让老友心碎。

“见色忘友啊，和暗恋对象的事情比我重要多了，悲しい！”

（3）

早知道就不兴致勃勃的揽活，给自己挖大坑了，羽生想起前几天自己智障的决定满心都是后悔。

今年冰演结束，为了答谢参演的选手们，主办方特意准备了纪念品，结果结束当日才被告知印刷出了问题，只得在结束之后寄给大家。而座长羽生结弦主动揽下了这个任务，打听好了大家的地址，一份份的寄了出去。

做好纪念海报时是羽生自己要求，亲手写好地址装好信封寄给嘉宾们的。虽说一开始的目的已经达到了，可是顺手把自己给卖了的这个操作他是想不到的。

他旁敲侧击的去问其余的日本嘉宾，以发件人的名义询问是否到手、是否有色差还是不会暴露的，合情合理；而对面也会很给面子的夸赞一番，再来个返图。可是问来问去，他还是没找到心心念念的那张纸，颓废的撑起精神和每位日本嘉宾说谢谢，锁定了手机界面。

这下好了，目标范围在全世界，真的是太好找了呢【苦涩】

很快的，开始有选手在ins或者fb上炫耀自己收到的合照和海报。羽生结弦还从来没在社交网络上花费这么长时间过，他通过这些选手的社交网络去私聊他们，和询问本国选手的结果一样，除了感谢别无他物，而后他不得不在冰演名单上打上一个又一个对勾，尽力缩小着范围。

可这也不能百分百排除，万一对方看不懂日文，以为那是废纸顺手扔了，那他倒也放心了；可就怕那人看得懂，还不告诉他，悄悄把消息扩散，那他就可以原地爆炸。还没正式交往就对暗恋对象做出这么痴汉的事情，对方怕是要转黑了ಥ_ಥ

更可怕的是，他的暗恋对象至今还没有在社交网络上po东西。虽说留地址的时候对方就表示自己会去旅行，可能要迟一点才能到手，可是羽生依然胆战心惊，生怕那张不该出现的第三张纸会在那一个寄往中国的信封里，还已经被对方看见了。

（4）

不知道暗恋时期的人都会做些什么的话，大概就是满脑子幻想着和ta在一起的幸福时光吧，而从这种脑补里又会延伸出很多附带的行为。

比如查看彼此的星座运势，特别是ta的，特别是爱情运；再比如在本子上写满了自己和ta的名字，原本一个名字写在左上角一个在右下角，最后总是写着写着就在页中间牵手。羽生结弦觉得自己犯蠢的和这些行为没有什么本质区别，只不过都是成年人了，总觉得更加羞耻。

他记得起因是某一次检查噗桑身上的信，有狂热的女粉丝在噗桑肚子上贴了空白的婚姻届，并在信里强烈的表示了非羽生不嫁的决心，希望羽生能考虑一下，填上这张表再寄给她。脑回路清奇，可羽生结弦没有扔掉它。

“背面是空白的诶，留着当演草纸好了。”

心疼这位女友粉好几秒。

于是这张婚姻届就呆在他书桌上。直到某一天，他和朋友讲电话，手拿着笔无意识的在演草纸上瞎写瞎画，而等他挂掉电话才发现，婚姻届上，他不知不觉的写了自己的，和金博洋的名字上去。

羽生结弦的脸立刻红了，用手捂住姓名一栏，不自然的向四周看一看，发现没人才悄悄把手松开。他出神地盯着那两个名字，像是看这世间最美好的光景。

他觉得是上天赐予他这次机会，让他明了自己的心意，于是干脆把表格好好填好，藏在抽屉里，闲着就拿出来看看。尤其是，当他看到在表格里他和金博洋相同的职业，就忍不住傻笑起来。不过羽生再怎么意淫，还是不敢告白的，自然也不敢签上自己的名字，被填的满满的婚姻届，只有双方的签名栏空空如也。

（5）

也许是老天看着他这几日受了太多煎熬，终于给了他好消息。

“天天：羽生！”  
“天天：最近在日本吗！”  
“天天：我刚刚结束旅行，明天可能要在日本转机。”  
“天天：要不要出来玩啊？”

羽生在wechat上收到信息时大大的松了一口气。

“yuzuru：当然可以！”  
“yuzuru：不过转机的时间够吗？”  
“天天：嘿嘿嘿我买了大后天回哈尔滨的机票，在日本玩几天，绝对够啦。”  
“天天：但是没有提前和你说，会不会造成困扰啊(´･_･`)”  
“yuzuru：哪里！博洋能来我很高兴的。”  
“yuzuru：干脆住我家好了，第二天我开车送你去机场。”  
“天天：感谢！！那我请你吃中饭！”

这是约会吧？！在羽生心里，这就是约会没毛病。他先是默不作声的捧着手机转了几个圈，又一边哈哈大笑的去床上蹦了几下，最后跑出房门冲楼下的妈妈报告：

“博洋要来玩！！！他要来找我来玩！！”

由美妈妈：哦，知道了。

羽生结弦不知道的是，另一边在飞机候机场的金博洋在敲下最后一个感叹号以后，重重的叹了一口气。

这个赛季退役让他有了大把的空闲时光，也终于跟随着一年前退役的羽生的步伐，愉快的开始玩耍养老。脑子里又出现了数不完的心事，金博洋摇了摇头试图把这些涌上来的回忆驱逐，开始用手机搜索起宫城县好吃的餐厅。

（6）

把金博洋连人带行李接进车里，羽生生怕他看出什么心虚的端倪，假装认真的看路，问着金博洋的旅途。

而这边的金博洋，一开始还能回答他的问题，渐渐的就由于时差和飞机的颠簸感到疲惫，靠着车窗睡着了。

“唔……羽生，到了的话叫我。”

金博洋的睡脸实在是难得一见的宝物，羽生结弦拿下遮光板，努力的把车开的平稳，趁着红绿灯的间隙偏过头去端详他。他睫毛很长；去玩了一趟也没晒黑，依然白的发光；不知道梦到了什么，小嘴微微噘起，让人有尝上一口的冲动。

羽生结弦的身体不由自主的靠近了金博洋，离得越近，金博洋的呼吸声就越清晰，当他被后面车辆的车笛声拉回神志，他才反应过来自己差点做了些什么。

从前也是，总是不由自主的和他亲近了。

他再一次行驶汽车，发烫的脸却许久没能恢复正常温度。

说起来，他又想到那件烦心事了。

那张婚姻届也不知道到底去了哪里。不少选手和金博洋一样，也选择了出门旅游，不会第一时间收到海报们。这样不上不下的吊着他的心神，实在是让他很崩溃。

看似一方惴惴不安，其实两方各怀心事。将行李打包送回家之后，金博洋也感觉精神起来，拉着羽生去找好的餐厅吃饭。原本金博洋想要去周围的商店街逛逛。让羽生吃完就不要顾着自己，这样也太麻烦他了不是？可羽生说什么也不让他独自一人，两个人插科打诨倒也闹到了半夜才回家。

（7）

羽生结弦上楼来给客房里的金博洋送毛毯。

本以为金博洋已睡了，门缝中透出的灯光残忍的揭穿了他。羽生走上前去敲了敲门，只听见里面有纸张“哗啦”一抖的声音，而后是长久的沉默。

大约有十秒，里面才传出“请进来”的声音。

他本能地觉得开门会有不好的事情发生，事实上推开门后也证明了他的猜测。金博洋正蜷在被窝里，被毯子盖住的膝头上，放着一张十分眼熟的纸。

“……”

“不想和我解释些什么吗？”作为中国人的金博洋自然看得懂“婚姻届”三个大字，也看得懂彼此的名字。羽生结弦觉得自己脑子真是不太好了，哈尔滨离日本那么近，他当初还投的加急邮筒，金博洋完全有可能收到啊。

据金博洋本人说，冰演结束回家一趟，收拾行李那几天就到手了，发现里面的伪·婚姻届的时候非常惶恐，以为羽生给所有人都寄了这东西，害怕守不住清白的天总蹲在ins上视奸了一个多月，发现只有他像巧克力工厂的查理一样抽到了金色劵，居然还松了一口气。

我该说些什么呢。羽生直愣愣的盯着金博洋的眼睛，好似想要从他的神态里读出什么来。可惜他看到的只有金博洋逐渐合不上的眼皮，和逐渐勾起的嘴角。

“今天可是憋死我了，这事我一直想找机会说。刚刚还想把纸藏起来，后来一想拉倒吧，直接还给你好了。”

金博洋把纸往羽生手里一塞，自顾自的在被窝里扭了一下，背过身去了。

羽生一时不知道作何反应，这是被暗恋对象拒绝了吗？他深呼吸着，展开被叠起来的婚姻届，盯着那个在无意识中写下的、金博洋的汉字名，还有……

“博洋。”

“嗯。”

“博洋。”

“干什么？”金博洋在忍笑。

“这里。”羽生把纸的正面翻过去冲着金博洋，指着最末尾的签名处。

“这是……”

“唉，这么快就找到了，没劲。”金博洋憋不住笑了，看着自己签在最下面的书法大作，心情十分舒畅，用小脚搁着被子踹羽生的腿，“我都签完了，婚姻届也还给你了，你还不赶紧把你的那边签好，是想悔婚吗？”

“哦，还有，你从平成喜欢我到令和了，我建议你换张新的，老的不知道还有没有作废。”

“没有哦，”终于找回了自己的话语能力，羽生决定用行动代替之后的一系列沉默，“爱怎么会作废呢。”

而吻也不会作废。

（8）

羽生结弦被命运给踹了一脚，摔出了柜门。本以为会直直的磕在地上，却没成想跌入了暗恋对象温暖的怀里。


End file.
